halofandomcom-20200222-history
Nicole-458
Nicole-458 is a United Nations Space Command SPARTAN-II supersoldier. Stats Nationality: Martian Gender: Female Birthday / Age: December 19, 2531 / 20 Blood Type: O Height / Weight: 6' 8" / 170 pounds (in Mjolnir Mark VI armor: 7' 2" / 980 pounds) Body Size: B29" W10" H21" Fighting Style: CQC (Close Quarters Combat) Occupation: Petty Officer Second Class, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Likes: Halo-halo (Filipino dessert) Hobbies: Watching Anime, Competition Shooting Summary At six years of age she was abducted by agents of the Office of Naval Intelligence and conscripted into the Spartan-II program. Her unit was preparing for a classified mission on Nassau Station when the ONI stealth ship Apocalypso (see I Love Bees Synopsis) tumbled into real-space – being carried along in the wake of a freak Slipspace anomaly. The anomaly intersected Nassau Station; creating a semi-stable "bubble" in the space/time continuum on its way back to the 21st Century. For the time being Nicole (SPARTAN-458) is trapped in the 21st century; guarding Nassau Station's secrets with all but lethal force (she realizes killing someone in the past could have dire consequences), waiting for the "bubble" to collapse and hopefully returning her to the year 2552. She does not have a gun to shoot or melee opponentsBungie Weekly Update - October 21, 2005, as that would change the nature of the game. She is a heavy-weight, slow and powerful. There are those which find the slow attribute strange for a SPARTAN, especially encased in the MJOLNIR armor, because each member of the original SPARTAN II project, including SPARTAN-117 (AKA Master Chief), had much faster reaction times and general speed due to the augmentations. Her moves include the Pillar of Autumn (throwing opponents through the air), MAC Lunge (fast right fist), Active Camouflage (which makes her invisible)Dead or Alive 4: The Characters - December 2, 2005, the Grunt Punt, the Great Journey, and a Plasma Grenade throw. Plot Holes Bungie stated in it's Bungie Weekly Update on December 13, 2005 that Nicole was: :conscripted into the Spartan II program. The Spartan II program was the UNSC's highly successful military project to augment and hone perfect soldiers. This flies in the face of previous canon as the members of the Spartan-II program were abducted much earlier, in the year 2517, rendering Spartan-458 far too young to be a member of the Spartan-II program. Her designation 458 is further proof of her not being part of the Spartan-II program, as there were only 150 candidates were screened (of which 75 of 150 were chosen), all of which were designated a number between 1 and 150. Yet she wears the specialized Mjolnir armor the armor only given to Spartan IIs.Dead or Alive 4 IGN Review - December 29, 2005 However, it is also possible she belongs to the Class 3 of the Spartan II program, the Spartan-III program or an even later program than the Spartan-IIIs. In the Dec 2005 Update Frankie went on to say Spartan-458: *is not a character who's ever been described in other Halo fiction. *is not a character from our next project. *is not one of the Spartans from Fall of Reach. *is not a character from the Halo movie. *is not returning my calls. I blame time bubbles. Due to the obvious plot holes, statments made by Frankie, and the fact Nicole only appears in DOA4, she is not considered canon in the Halo universe. Moves The following is a list of combat moves executable by SPARTAN-458 in Dead or Alive 4. All controls are modeled after the original controller configuration of the Xbox 360. Basic Controls *Y: Punch *B: Kick *A: Hold/Guard *X: Throw *→: Forward (D-pad right) *←: Backwards (D-bad left) *↑: Upwards (D-pad up) *↓: Downwards (D-pad down) *┘: Up-Back (D-pad northwest) *└: Up-Forward (D-pad northeast) *┐: Down-Back (D-pad southwest) *┌: Down-Forward (D-pad southeast) Unique Attacks *Slipspace Straight Combo: YYY or ┌YYY *Pillar of Autumn: YY→YYY or ┌YY→YYY *Grunt Punt Combo: YY→YYB or ┌YY→YYB *Covenant Crusher: YYBB or ┌YYBB *Dead on Arrival: YB *MAC Lunge: ┘Y *Pelican Straight: └Y *Tank Treads: ↑YY *SPARTAN Straight Combo: →YYY *Grunt Punt Combo: →YYB *Ghost Destroyer Combo: →YBY *Orbital Aggression: →YBB *Augumented Assault: ←YY *Warthog Tackle: ←→Y *Brute Basher: ↓→Y *Assault Fist: ←↑Y Quotes *Nicole-458: "Hostile located." (said before starting a fight) *Nicole-458: "Your luck just ran out." (said before starting a fight) *Nicole-458: "And that's how you hit like a girl." (upon winning a round) *Nicole-458: "Hostile down." (upon winning a round) *Nicole-458: "You were strong, just not as strong as me." (upon winning a round) DOA4 Design When designing Nicole for the DOA game her original move list was originally modeled on DOA4 character Bayman's set. Designer Itagaki realized it would be pretty unimpressive if it was just a palette-swap, boring to both fans of DOA and Halo. So using the the Bayman moves as a conceptual starting point the designers slowly reinvented the Spartan until she was her own, unique character, with every move in her arsenal being an homage to some Halo-related moveInterview with Tomonobu Itagaki - November, 2005. Related Links *Nassau Station *Dead or Alive 4 trivia *Her number is 458 4+8=12-5=7 *In a fan made video called Haloid, she is the main charater and is fighting Samus Aran from the metroid series Sources Category: Humans (Characters) Category: UNSC Naval Personnel